


Bucky's Bloating Problems

by BobTheFlyingPenguin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, He Didn't Know He Was Pregnant, M/M, Mpreg, Porn with Feelings, Size Kink, erotic birth, pregnancy fetish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-03-10 00:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18928006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BobTheFlyingPenguin/pseuds/BobTheFlyingPenguin
Summary: Bucky's been awkwardly bloated for a long time, and Steve's away for training.Steve finally came back home to find a laboring bucky on their bed.





	1. Cramps and rubs

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy, this is something I cooked up a week ago and wanted to share! Please leave comments and kudos!
> 
> Enjoy reading :D

Bucky was bloated. He’s been carrying the belly for months now, but this month it seemed to bloat even further. Bucky thought at first that he just needed to take a huge-ass shit and work out some hard lumps, but he wasn’t very constipated either, so Bucky just assumed that it was his 90-year-old body finally working the side-effects of the hydra transformation. Maybe it was going to kill him. Bucky didn’t mind so much, he was really old anyway.

 

Bucky wondered what Steve would think about this large belly. He wasn’t quite sure if Steve would even want to fuck him with his body looking like this. Despite his enormous mound as a belly, his frame didn’t change a bit other than the occasional bloat on his calves.

 

Steve’s been away to train some of the newer Avengers on strategy and teamwork (Bucky thinks it’s quite useless), but mainly to help the Peter boy with his grieving after losing Stark. Bucky was quite sure that those two had more than just a mentor-student relationship, but he was afraid of the possible consequences if he pointed that out. 

 

He started to visibly bloat just a week or so after Steve left, though he seemed to have the flu for a few days before that. It was very strange for Bucky, his body rarely had any problems after the hydra transformation other than the sometimes painful strain of his metal arm. At first, the bloating was concentrated at somewhere in his lower belly, but it soon expanded. Today, the bloating was really bad, and it sometimes pressed hard on Bucky’s bladder, making him waddle to the toilet every so often. In the afternoon, Bucky felt a small, non-painful jab in his lower abdomen. He dismissed the jab, thinking that it must’ve been whatever liquid or gas inside him moving about.

 

He started rubbing at his half-hard and swollen belly. His sensitive skin made his prick stir a little at the touch. Man, he hasn’t been touched in a very long time, at least not by someone else. The skin felt dry to the touch so he reached for the lotion on the bedside table and rubbed the moisturizing cream onto the stretched skin. Soon his thoughts drifted to Steve. _What would Steve say about this? Would he find this mass attractive?_

 

He reached for his own cock around his belly and moaned as he thought about Steve and how he might even find this attractive. His belly shifted again as Bucky stroked himself. He didn't care, he just needed to relieve his unusually horny body.

 

* * *

 

 

When Steve came home after a busy seven-month training, he was surprised to find Bucky to be laying in bed- Bucky never went near the bed during day time. After going inside their bedroom and giving Bucky a peck on the mouth, he discovered that his bestfriend was nursing a bellyache. 

 

“Are you feeling alright?” Steve asked.

 

“I’m a lot better after that kiss.” Bucky smiled up at Steve’s concerned eyes but winced once more as another wave of pain built up on his lower abdomen and back. 

 

Bucky breathed loudly as he balled up his fists and grabbed at the blanket. After the wave of pain was faded away, Bucky tried to get up to greet Steve properly but was held down by the blonde back onto the bed.

 

“You stay right here,” Steve commanded, “you're sick, now let me take a look at your stomach.” Bucky’s belly seemed to look quite bloated from under the thick blanket.

 

Bucky hesitantly lifted up the blanket to reveal a huge bump that was unbelievably his stomach under a large-sized t-shirt. Steve’s cock rose despite the look of concern he had on his face.

 

“Oh shit, this is huge! You look like you have some sort of melon inside that belly!” Steve said in surprise.

 

Bucky chuckled and said: "What kind of simile was that, Steve Rogers! I thought you did well in school!"

 

They laughed a bit nervously until Bucky winced again as he felt the pain again, he squeezed his eyes shut and his entire body tightened at the sensation. This wave of pain seemed to linger longer than any wave before. 

 

“Ahhh…!” Bucky cried as the pain reached its peak.

 

“You poor thing!” Steve said, “Have you been…uhh…going to the bathroom regularly?”

 

“I haven’t been for the past day or so, but this mass has been here months ago! It started hurting really bad yesterday.” Bucky cried rubbing unconsciously at his midsection, this had become a habit over the past few months. Despite the growing discomfort, Bucky sometimes admired himself over the perfectly round mass.

 

“You must be quite sick then!” Steve remarked, “Or maybe you just need to take an absolutely enormous shit?”

 

“I do hope it is the latter. Because whatever is inside would probably come out soon!” Bucky said back.

 

Steve leaned down and rubbed soothing circles on Bucky’s belly slowly. It felt soothing for Bucky and helped him to relax quite a bit. Then, Bucky realized that Steve was hard now, he blushed furiously. 

 

Steve lifted Bucky’s shirt up to rub directly on Bucky’s skin and saw how stretched Bucky was. 

 

“Love, you look like you are nine months pregnant!” Steve commented.

 

Then, it hit Bucky. Nine months? Pregnant? That’s when he started to get sick in the mornings! His eyes widened and he gaped at Steve. 

 

“Fuck! I’ve been pregnant all this time! Fuckfuckfuckfuck I’m in fucking labour!” Colour drained from his face as he vocalized his discoveries.  

 

“But how?” Steve asked after a minute of pained silence “I mean it must’ve had something to do with both our body types. I mean, we are in our nineties looking like people in their 20s!” Steve babbled on.

 

Steve was grinning from ear to ear despite how mortified Bucky was about the situation. 

 

“Becoming a father at ninety-one was definitely not what I had been planning but okay.” Bucky sighed as he started to relax a bit under Steve’s calming touch on his shoulder.

 

Steve pulled the laboring man in for a deep and lingering kiss. The kiss was passionate and bursting with affection. They only broke apart when Bucky felt another wave of pain coursing through him.

 

The kiss left both men feeling hot and bothered and Bucky pushed off the blanket entirely and took off his bedroom boxers. Now that he’s realized what is happening, he didn’t want to cover it with whatever is going to come out of him. His dick was hard despite the pain he was going through.

 

"How the hell is the thing going to come out though?" Bucky wondered, his voice laced with mild fear.

 

"Your body will prepare you, let's hope it does." Steve sighed.

 

Soon, Bucky felt a change in his stomach as Steve continued to rub his pregnant belly, a long gush of fluid flowed out of him. He breathed hard into Steve’s chest as the relief came and slightly loosened his belly.

 

His relief was short lived as his stomach went hard once again and started contracting painfully once more. Despite how seriously painful everything is, Steve’s presence almost made it erotic for bucky.

 

It’s going to be a long, painful and hopefully pleasurable night for labouring Bucky…

 


	2. The Second Chap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back XD 
> 
> Thanks for reading AND clicking Next Chapter \\(QvQ)/
> 
> Comments and kudos are looooooved and you can always give me some prompts through commenting~~~

After several more contractions and some more belly rubs, Bucky’s long hair was now damp and his entire body was shiny with sweat. It was now harder and harder for Bucky to hold back pushing, but according to Steve, it wasn’t time yet.

“How do you know this much about giving birth?” Bucky asked.

“Well…As a 91-year-old hero, I’ve helped with more than one births, so you are probably in safe hands.” That didn’t help Bucky in the least but Steve’s smile of affection was all the reassurance Bucky needed.

Bucky’s cock was still painfully hard as the mass, or shall he say, the baby shifted down whatever magical canal it was now lodged in.

“Can I help by…um…Pleasuring you?” Steve asked, eyeing Bucky’s erection.

“P…please.” Bucky choked out as an especially painful contraction smothered him.

“I’m probably not going to be able to, y’ know…blow you.” Steve said as he placed his fingers onto Bucky’s erection and started rubbing slowly.

“Ohhhh. God.” Bucky moaned. The moan shot straight to Steve’s dick.

Bucky’s closed his eyes as the pleasure and pain blended together until all he could feel was Steve’s hand on his dick. He needed more.

“Steve, can you maybe stretch me a bit? Stick a couple o' fingers down there…Oh god… I haven’t been able to…” He paused to moan as Steve’s rubs turned more frantic, “I haven’t been able to, exactly, reach under there…” Bucky said as he flushed from his back to his ears.

Steve grinned as he reached for the lube in the bedside drawer, but soon realized that there would be no need as Bucky’s hole was already slick with fluids. He was painfully hard as well, but he wanted to help Bucky as much as possible before he could even care about himself.

Bucky propped his legs up as he was spreading his legs wider and it gave Steve a beautiful view. Bucky's arse hole was slightly Steve wanted to take his pants off then and there but the situation was way too inappropriate for him to do so.

“Are you sure it’s okay?” Steve asked as his fingers paused just as they were going to touch Bucky’s still tight hole. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Fuck Steve. Yes! It’s okay! There’s going to be a fucking baby coming out of there soon, a finger wouldn’t do much harm, it would only help stretch and prepare it.”

Steve’s fingers slowly touched Bucky’s hole and Bucky’s hips bucked in anticipation. Steve let his fingers ghost over the hole, but after remembering what situation Bucky was in, he stopped teasing and went straight in. Bucky moaned again as Steve slipped right in. Steve felt that Bucky’s hole was a lot more stretched than before despite the lack of something in there for an extended amount of time.

Steve easily slipped another finger inside and went on the search for the brunette’s prostate. He soon found it and pressed down gently. 

“Guhahhhhh.” Bucky made an unusual (but sexy) sound at the overwhelming sensation of pleasure and a wave of contraction happening at the same time and gasped into Steve’s neck. Steve felt Bucky tensing around his fingers, but continued the movement his hands around Bucky’s cock and inside him. 

The contraction lasted longer than anyone before it and Steve could only help by stoking Bucky and finger-fucking him. Bucky was so overwhelmed yet pleasured he was making incoherent noises as he tensed.

“P…please, I need to push.” Bucky cried amid intense pain.

“No, love, I would tell you when you are ready, but for now you are not stretched enough yet, and it would only hurt you if you push now,” Steve said as he kissed the laboring man.

“Fuck me, then. You did say I needed to be stretched more.” Bucky said as the contraction subsided.

“Wh…what?” Steve asked, surprised, even though his cock revealed that he had been thinking about it for a very long time.

Bucky groaned as he lifted his hips up with much effort and Steve pulled his fingers out of Bucky gently as he couldn't hold in anymore. He undressed and climbed onto the bed before pushing himself slowly into Bucky. Bucky’s eyes watered as he tried to get used to Steve’s cock finally inside him. He was already stretched, but Steve’s large member still proved to burn his hole when it pushed inside.

Steve groaned as he tried to hold back his thrusts, waiting for Bucky to get comfortable, but he was only able to do so for a few seconds before lust overcame him. Steve moved as he tried to push further inside, but Bucky’s hard belly was like a boulder between them, blocking Steve from getting closer to Bucky. Steve had found the belly ever so attractive, but now it was proving to have negative effects on them enjoying a good fuck (though the fact that Bucky was in labor was also a major contributing factor.).

Bucky was also frustrated. Steve’s thrusts were shallow and just not enough. Another contraction came and all Steve proved to be was additional pain. Bucky groaned at the painful contraction and pushed Steve away. “We can’t do it like this.” Bucky gasped. Steve hummed his agreement. 

Bucky, still panting, pushed Steve onto the bed and held him down. Bucky slowly climbed on top of Steve and rode him.

“Oh goooddd.” Steve said as his laboring lover rode him with a hard belly and regular contractions. He never would’ve thought that this would be so hot for him, and judging by Bucky’s dick under his hands, he was sure that Bucky felt the same way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor bucky ;)


End file.
